Gyaos VS Titans
Gyaos VS Titans '''is the fourteenth episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits the Gyaos from the Gamera franchise against the Titans from Attack on Titan. Description They are man-eating creatures that have the potential to wipe out humanity and their franchises have been distributed by Toho, but who will eat their way to victory? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Gyaos.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Titans.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Wall Maria The unmistakable shrieks of the '''Gyaos '''pierced the air as the bat-like beasts circled around in the sky. Golden beams of energy flew from their mouths and impacted the ground, slicing though anyone unfortunate enough to be in range of the blasts. Even those who were able to escape the blasts were helpless, as some Gyaos swooped down and gobbled them up. It was absolute chaos. And it was about to get worse. One of the Gyaos spotted something that make it shriek, prompting the others to look where it had shrieked. They then saw what make the Gyaos shriek. Standing in front of them was a group of creatures resembling human beings, but with various deformities, ranging from either over/under-sized heads and limbs, massively fat stomachs, or even skeletal frames. Their mouths possessed lots of molar teeth and some of them had psychotic-looking smiles that would never disappear. Some of them were a pathetic 3 meters, some of them were ten meters, some were up to 5 to 7 to 13 meters, some were 15 meters, some were 17 meters, some were 10 to 15 meters, and the largest were 50 to 60 meters. They were the mysterious humanoid-like monsters known as the '''Titans. The bat-like Kaiju and the monstrous humanoids looked each other in the eyes for a moment until the Titans roared in challenge. The Gyaos accepted with shrieks of their own. BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! The Gyaos opened fire on the 3 meter Titans, obliterating them in showers of gore. With roars, the Titans charged at the Gyaos, who flew toward their prey. Teeth sank into flesh and hands grabbed necks as they clashed. One of the Smiling Titans bit down on the chest of one of the Gyaos, causing it to roar in pain. The Smiling Titan pulled it's head back, ripping a chunk of flesh out and grinding it in it's molars. The Gyaos was then pushed onto it's back and pinned down underneath the Smiling Titan's foot. In retaliation, the Gyaos blasted it's chin, forcing the Smiling Titan to step off of it. It continued blasting the Smiling Titan until one of the 'Defiant Titans' tackled it and tore it's head off. A blast from another Gyaos split the 'Defiant' Titan's skull in half and it dropped to the floor. In rage, another 'Defiant' Titan grabbed the Gyaos' wing and threw it away. The Gyaos spun around and fired, but the Titan dodged the beam and tackled the Gyaos to the ground. The Gyaos blasted the Titan off and bit into it's neck. The Titan pushed the Gyaos away and starting punching it multiple times until it was blasted. The Gyaos kept blasting until the Titan was in pieces. Another Gyaos fired at an Armored Titan, only for a crystalline armor to protect the Titan. The Gyaos flew toward the Titan, only to have it's skull stomped on. It raised it's head, causing the Titan to fall flat on it's back. The Gyaos fired again, but the Titan protected itself with it's armor. The Gyaos was getting irritated. It bit the Titan's leg and carried it into the air and threw it to the floor. It landed on top of the downed Titan and blasted all of it's joints off. Two Beast Titans charged at two Gyaos. The Gyaos rammed their heads into them. The Beast Titans grabbed their skulls and threw them to the ground. The Gyaos got up and fired at them. One of the Beast Titans ripped off the Gyaos' lower jaw and the other gouged out the other Gyaos' eye. The Gyaos tackled the Beast Titan and blasted it's face until it's skull was in pieces. A weight then forced it down. The other Titan had leaped onto it's back. It pulled on the Gyao's head and tore it off, spinal cord included. Things weren't going well for another of the Gyaos. A Female Titan was holding it's wing and slamming it onto the ground repeatedly. Before it could slam the Gyaos another time, a blast from another Gyaos ripped through it's stomach, then it's neck, and then it's eye. The Female Titan dropped dead and the Gyaos got up and shrieked at the other Gyaos in gratitude before the two of them flew toward their enemies. Both Gyaos were tossed aside by the remaining Titan, the Colossal Titan. Three more flew at it, but they were tossed aside as well. It turned around and grabbed a Gyaos that had attempted to surprise attack it from behind by the neck and crushed it without effort. Another fired a beam at it, but the Titan protected it's face with it's hand and shoulder charged the Gyaos, knocking it down. A smaller Colossal Titan spun a Gyaos around and threw it at another charging Gyaos. A beam then tore through it's shoulder and it's arm fell to the floor. It turned around and punched the Gyaos that had blasted it, only for it's remaining arm to be blasted off at well. The Titan was soon overwhelmed; teeth sank into it and beams tore through it until it was dead. Noticing this, the larger Titan went full Luke Skywalker on the Gyaos, punching, kneeing and kicking all of them, not giving a single one of them a chance to retaliate in any manner. By the end of this beatdown, all the Gyaos were laying on the ground, injured and bested. The Titan walked toward one of them and placed it's foot on it's skull. It raised it's foot, ready to crush the helpless creature... When a beam sliced through it's leg. The Titan fell as the Gyaos that had blasted it charged toward it's downed opponent. The shadow of evil blasted it and circled around it as the others began to recover. Then they all piled on the Titan similar to a rugby match, biting it and blasting it until nothing was left of it. The Gyaos looked around. There was a lot of blood on the ground from that fight and some Gyaos were on the ground dead. But the Gyaos had no time to grieve their species. They needed to eat first so they could get their energy back. And man, did they have an opportunity to eat right now. All the dead bodies of the Titans would last them quite a while and would be the best meal of their lives. They advanced toward the dead monsters, ready for their well-deserved feast. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GYAOS! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees